headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Invisible Agent
| running time = 81 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Invisible Woman, The (1940) | followed by = Invisible Man's Revenge, The (1944) }} Invisible Agent is an American feature film of the science fiction and adventure genres. To be clear, this film is not a horror movie in any form or fashion. It's inclusion on this database is only allowed because of its relationship with ''The Invisible Man'', which was directed by James Whale in 1933 and straddles both the sci-fi and horror genres. Invisible Agent is the fourth film in the series and follows ''The Invisible Woman'', which was released in 1940, and is succeeded by ''The Invisible Man's Revenge'', which was released in 1944. Invisible Agent was directed by Edwin L. Marin with a screenplay written by Curt Siodmak (credited as Curtis Siodmak in the film). It was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on August 7th, 1942. Invisible Agent stars Jon Hall playing the part of the seldom-seen Frank Raymond with Ilona Massey in the role of female lead, Maria Sorenson with. Other stars include Peter Lorre as Baron Ikito, Cedric Hardwicke as Conrad Stauffer, J. Edward Bromberg as Karl Heiser, Albert Bassermann as Arnold Schmidt, John Litel as John Gardiner and Holmes Herbert as Sir Alfred Spencer. Jon Hall plays Frank Raymond, who is the grandson of Jack Griffin - the original Invisible Man. He is living under an assumed name in New York City when he is accosted by Nazi agents, who try to force him to yield the secret behind the invisibility formula. Raymond escapes from the Nazis and seeks sanctuary with the United States government. He agrees to use his grandfather's formula to aid in the war effort, but refuses to allow anybody else to partake of it other than himself. Injecting himself with the formula, Frank Raymond becomes the Invisible Agent and drops down behind enemy lines to stomp an invisible boot into Hitler's back-side. Plot Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * Invisible Agent redirects to this page. * Invisible Agent is included on the Invisible Man: The Legacy Collection DVD set by Universal Studios, which was released on October 19th, 2004. * This is director Edwin L. Marin's only known work in the sci-fi/horror genre. * Screenwriter Curt Siodmak is credited as Curtis Siodmak in this film. Siodmak is also known for writing ''The Wolf Man'' in 1941 and Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man in 1943. * Actress Ilona Massey would go on to play the role of Baroness Elsa Frankenstein in the 1943 "monster mash" film Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man, directed by Roy William Neill. * Actor Tobin Bell, who would later go on to carve his own bloody niche in the horror genre as the demented John Kramer in the Saw film series, was born on the same day that Invisible Agent first premiered in the United States. * Actor Albert Bassermann is credited as Albert Basserman in this film. * Frank Raymond's actual name is Robert Griffin. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * Invisible Agent at Wikipedia * * Gallery Invisible Agent 001.jpg Invisible Agent 002.jpg Invisible Agent 003.jpg References ---- Category:Films Category:1942 films Category:Black and white films Category:4th installments Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Classics films